Who We Are
by Quietic
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Things hidden in plain sight, fuzzy memories and distant pasts come together to reveal a big secret in the Soma family. How will this effect them? OCxYuki and some OCxAkito. M to be safe.


**_Fruits Basket © **Natsuki Takaya**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So I just finished watching the anime for Fruits Basket. I'm sad it's over. I'm sad how it ended. Is me being sad over that a sad thing? Lol, anyways I decided it was time to whip out a fiction for it. I've actually been sitting around staring into space thinking about the story line I'll use. I think I've gotten pretty much everything worked out. *highfives self*<strong>**

****Here's the short profile for my OC:****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Name:<strong>****** Miekoshii Vega [First name pronounced : ME-KO-SHE]****

****Age:******** 16****

**Height:** **152c****m **

**Weight: About 50kg**

**Blood Type****: AB**

**Horoscope****: Cancer**

**Hair Colour:**** Varies with her mood. [White=Happy/content] [Light grey=Worried] [Medium grey=Jealous] [Dark grey=Mad] [Black=Depressed/submissive]**

**Hair Style:**** Long, with layers. Hangs past her hips. Bangs parted, covering her left eye. Usually worn in a long braid/ponytail during the day. Worn down during the night hours.**

**Eyes:**** Darkens and lightens with her mood. Perfectly shaped; coloured a honey/gold.**

**Skin:**** Fair skinned, very pale. Flawless complexion. Can't tan. Gets sunburned easily.**

**Personality:**** A very quiet person, although is very gentle and caring to others. Shy, and usually tries to stay away from large crowds. Never/rarely ****speaks up for herself if being picked on. A very submissive person; hates making others upset/mad at her. Usually just agrees with everyone. Never voices her thoughts. Thoughtful, and a creative person. Mysterious to others, since she barely ever speaks up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that's pretty much it. I hope you guys will like my story. <strong>

**Please review to tell me what you think. :3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

Miekoshii squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel the twenty-six pairs of eyes burning holes into her back. She adjusted her hood, tucking in her hair so no one could see it or its colour. _He_ had been the one to suggest wearing the hood. To _prevent_ further staring. It looks like that plan had failed.

The teacher had left the room momentarily, for who knows the reason. This was Miekoshii's seventh day at school. A week already. She sighed, sliding down in her chair. She had never gone to school before. Not since after the incident had happened. Everyone thought she had ran away. Even her own parents. When in truth, _he_ was the one who took her away and hid her in plain sight.

"That girls electric waves are fairly strange," Hana sighed, barely even glancing up over the book she was holding.

"What do you mean, Hana?" Tohru and Uo leaned out of their seats towards Hana.

Yuki and Kyo both pricked up their ears, although they showed no physical evidence of listening in.

"Hm," Hana set down her book. "Well. The first day she came here. She was leaking sorrow. Her electric waves seem stressed and worn out. They're barely there at all. I didn't want to say anything at first, but her waves are more strange than the Sohma family's."

Yuki turned now, in his chair to look at Hana. "What could you possibly mean?"

Tohru blinked blindly for a moment. "Yuki?"

Yuki glanced back at the girl sitting near the window.

Miekoshii met his eyes. Held them there for a moment. Yuki was the one to look away first. She sighed, looking back out the window. He didn't recognize her. Who would?

Yuki shook his head at Tohru, knowing she was asking in a silent way whether it was possible that Miekoshii could be a zodiac. "You have to be in the family."

Uo caught Yuki's sly note. "What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Tohru nearly shouted. Everyone looked up from their desks to her. She panicked and slid out of her chair, hitting the floor hard. "Oh silly me!-"

Miekoshii looked over at the commotion. Kyo met her gaze this time. When she met his red eyes, he looked shocked for a moment. He shook his head and looked away quickly.

She blinked slowly. _He couldn't have possibly recognized me could he?.. If he did.. _Miekkoshii could feel her eyes and hair smolder. She lowered further in her chair, feeling the curious eyes return back to her almost too soon.

"Excuse me.. You're name is Miekoshii.. right?"

She looked up, startled, but calmed down to see it was just a normal guy. "Yes," she stated flatly.

"Well.. I think you're really cute.. and uh-" The guy couldn't finish his sentence. The cold stare that Miekoshii was giving him cut him off short.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." She took a breath pausing. "It was sweet of you to try though. Thank you."

"Uh- sure.." He quickly stumbled back into his chair.

"I bet she's a lesbian." Miekoshii could hear the whispers beginning to start. Her hair grew to a dark grey, her face heating with anger. _Why did he make me go here...? _Why?

Her hands balled into fists. Unable to take one more whisper from the people around her, she jolted upwards. Most of the class fell silent at her sudden movement. A few people chuckled.

Yuki and Kyo both stared, feeling bad, since they had heard the whispers too. Tohru sighed sadly, wishing there was something she could do.

Miekoshii didn't care anymore. She would not put up with this. She would never come back. One, it was just plain stupid to be in a school with boys. Two, it also was stupid to be in a school with those _two_ boys. Even if she got punished again; no matter what price it paid her, she would not come back here.

Finding the quickest exit, she spotted the window to her left. Moving quickly, she threw it open. The sudden burst of air made her hood fall down, showing her dark grey hair, which flowed out behind her as she jumped.

Many of the students gathered quickly around the window, including Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Uo. Below, unaltered by the second story jump, was Miekoshii beginning to calmly walk away. Kids mumbled and quickly took back to their seats, while Tohru, Yuki and Kyo stayed behind, watching.

"It's not possible she's one of us." Yuki said under his breath.

Kyo slowly proceeded back to his seat, and so did Tohru. Right before Yuki turned around, he saw Miekoshii's hair, smoldering to black.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually started writing this back in summer, I believe. I re-read it and thought it was a good idea to post it; get some responses. Should I continue? Let me know- review please!<strong>


End file.
